Cancer affects thousands of persons worldwide per year and breast cancer is a type of cancer that is often not routinely checked for until it is in its late stages, because of the painful and embarrassing processes used to detect it. One of the current processes that comes to mind involve intense pressing of a patient's breasts in between two panels, another involves repeated pressure being placed upon a patient's breasts with a hand held machine. The Mammography Device will employ a markedly more comfortable method than either of the two prior described ones. I thought of The Mammography Device in the hopes that people would respond positively to it and that it would encourage them be examined sooner and to try something dynamic, that would empower them and perhaps make them feel less like they were physically at the mercy of a machine. This product also recognizes that breast cancer can occur in both the female and male sexes, no matter their age, background or body size.
(1) Field of the Invention
Medical Device
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.